Mega man and Dr Wily's Final Battle
by xinbra
Summary: This story takes place after Mega Man 10. Zero is finally ready and Mega Man is up to biggest challenge along with Proto Man and Bass.
1. Chapter 1

The story I wrote takes place after the events in Mega man 10 and before the events in Mega man X. It tells the story of the rise of X and Zero and the fall of Dr. Wily. I hope that you enjoy it.

Note: No copyright infringement was ever intended for I do not own Mega man or any characters associated with Capcom in shape and/or form.

A year has passed since the Roboenza Virus incident, Dr. Wily has been working on his greatest creation… a robot in red with long blonde hair… a robot he named "Zero".

Dr. Wily: Soon, my masterpiece. You will be ready soon. When you awaken you will kill Mega Man! That blue nuisance has interfered for the last time!

For years Mega Man has foiled Dr. Wily's evil plans and now Wily was more than anxious to rid himself of his longtime enemy once and for all.

Meanwhile, Dr. Light was working on a project of his own. Dr. Light decided to create a program into robots so it makes them to be more human-like. Giving them the ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions in life. Also, Dr. Light has been ill for quite some time. But he refuses to let a little sickness get in the way. Roll came into Dr. Light's lab with his tea.

Roll: Dr. Light. I have been wondering about what you're working on.

Dr. Light: It is a program to make a certain range of robot to be a little more human-like.

Roll: Human-like?

Dr. Light: Yes. In the future, they'll have the ability to act and feel just like human beings. But there is a possibility that it may be something to be feared. (Cough)

Roll runs up to Dr. Light.

Roll: Doctor, please. You need your rest. You had this illness for a while now. Mega Man will be worried if he found you like this.

Dr. Light: I suppose a little rest will do me some good, my dear.

Just then, an alarm is heard and Dr. Light knew what it could be.

Dr. Light: What is Dr. Wily up to now?!

Mega Man and Rush runs into the lab.

Mega Man: Dr. Light! What is the problem?

Dr. Light: Dr. Wily is up to something! I don't know what it could be but I doubt that it'll be pleasant. But, Mega Man! Take proper care! It may be a trap!

Mega Man: Okay! I will! Let's go Rush!

Rush: Woof!

Rush transforms into his jet mode and flies in high speed. Dr. Light watches Mega Man go far into the distance until he was completely out of sight.

Dr. Light: (Sigh) Mega Man… I regret to ever redesign you to fight. But the new program I created will help you decide what you want to do with your life. But please come back safe. I have always loved you as you were my own son.

Meanwhile Mega Man is flying on Rush his eyes spots a few familiar faces.

Mega Man: Ballade? Punk? Enker? Quint? I never thought that I see them again. Dr. Wily must have rebuilt them. But whatever the case, the have to be stopped!

?: Well four against one isn't a fair fight!

Mega Man turns to see Proto Man.

Mega Man: You're right! We can take 'em!

?: Those guys came along way to have their butts whooped!

Mega Man turns to see Bass and Treble.

Mega Man: Bass?! What are you doing here?

Bass: Just here to protect my rep. If anybody is taking you down, it's going to be me!

Proto Man: Don't you ever quit?

Bass: They're only here as a distraction! I'll explain later!

The three robots engage the four evil robots. Mega Man versus Ballade, Proto Man versus Quint, and Bass versus Punk and Enker.

Mega Man: Ballade! Why are you doing this?! I thought that you strayed away from Wily's thrall!

Ballade: I am Ballade. I am programed to exterminate the one known as Mega Man.

Mega Man is shocked.

Mega Man: You're not Ballade!

Ballade: Scanning. Scanning complete. Target confirmed. Target is Mega Man. Destroy! Destroy! DESTROY!

Mega Man fights Ballade as Protoman does so with Quint. Quint uses his Sakugarne to toss rocks his way. Proto Man easily dodges them.

Proto Man: Tsk. You never change, Quint.

Quint: Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!

Proto Man: (unimpressed) That's new.

Bass fights against Punk and Enker. As Punk charges at Bass, he readies a charged and it blows him into pieces. Enker throws his javelin at Bass and Bass catches it and throws it back to him. The javelin impales his chest and he falls backwards.

Bass: Losers.

Mega man and Ballade continues their combat. Mega Man charges his Mega Buster to take out Ballade.

Mega man: Ballade or not. Forgive me.

Proto Man finishes Quint with one final blast with a charged shot.

Proto Man: The shades are my thing. Don't go around stealing somebody else's style. (turns to Bass) Now that it's over. What's so important?

Mega Man alongside Rush and Treble as the listen to what Bass has to say.

Proto Man: I thought that you hated Mega Man.

Bass: You're right. I do. But our rivalry is going have to wait. Wily is making a new robot.

Mega Man: He's always doing that, Bass. How is this news?

Bass: This one isn't like the others. Wily says that he's more powerful than any of us. But I don't buy it.

Proto Man: That does sound fishy. But do you know what kind of power that this new bot has?

Bass: No. All I know that he's just some girlie-looking robot with long hair in red.

Mega Man: Do you even know the name of the new robot?

Bass: I read it on Wily's computer while he wasn't looking. It said that his name is… "Zero".

Proto Man: Zero? Not a name I would choose.

Bass: Well he's almost ready.

Mega Man & Proto Man: WHAT?!

Bass: Wily is going to use him to fight Mega man. I'm going to take him out before he gets that chance!

Mega Man: Bass… Why are you telling us?

Bass: Like I said, nobody is taking you out but me. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to Wily's lab.

Mega Man: Take me there.

Proto Man and Bass turned in surprise after hearing those words.

Proto Man: Mega Man… Are you serious? If what Bass said is true, you might not be able to survive a direct fight with with this Zero.

Mega Man: I know. But Dr. Wily has gone too far this time. And no matter how much power Zero has, we cannot allow such an abuse of power to go on. Now, Bass. Where is this lab?

Bass: Just in the middle of the desert. Bu this is a one-way trip.

Proto Man: Than count me in.

The three robots and their robo canine companions fly off to find Wily's new fortress. But can they survive the battle that lies ahead. Can this really be the final confrontation between Mega Man and Dr. Wily?

The title speaks for itself. And to those of you who don't know who're Ballade, Quint, Punk and Enker are, I insist that you either play the Gameboy Mega Man games (Wily's Revenge to the fifth one) of look up in a wiki page (I strongly suggest that you play the games to avoid spoilers). Well I'll have the new chapter up soon. And thanks for reading but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass made towards Dr. Wily's secret lab. Unaware, they are being video tapped by Wily's security camera. Dr. Wily is sitting in command chair monitoring their movements. Wily has anticipated Mega Man to arrive but he never expected Proto Man or Bass.

Dr. Wily: Looks like everybody is here. Now let's get this party started, and you Mega Man are my guest of honor. The time for revenge has come at last!

The three robots make their way through Wily's fortress, fighting everything that comes their way. Mega Man decides that they should split up.

Mega Man: Proto Man, you go this way. Bass you go that way, and I'll keep going forward. And we should be careful.

Proto Man: You too Mega Man.

Bass: You better still be alive when I see you again.

As they went into different ways Proto Man couldn't help but feel that it may be the last time that he'll be able to help out Mega Man. But he knows that everything depends on this mission. Bass became determined to settle the score once and for all. He wants his final battle with Mega Man more than ever with Zero near completion. Bass wants to make good of his word but it'll have to wait until the job is done.

Dr. Wily is putting the finishing touches onto Zero.

Dr. Wily: Now to put this program into your system and you'll be combat ready in a matter of minutes. After all these years of experiments and plotting and none of it bore any fruit. Dr. Light and his upstart Rock had everything taken. Dr. Light took all the credit for MY genius! But no more! (laughing evilly) This time the results will be different! This time I will achieve the goal that is rightfully mine! This time I will rule the world. I can just imagine what I will gain with Zero under my command. He'll lead an army of robots to overthrow all the governments of the world! I will create my own utopia! I will have statues made in my honor! I'll be worshipped as a god! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Bass walks up from behind with Treble.

Bass: You're definitely crazy if you're talking to yourself!

Dr. Wily: Aw, Bass… My failed creation. How good of you to bring Mega Man to my doorstep. Have you come to watch the final showdown?

Bass: No. I'm here to pull the plug on your science project. Zero will never so much see the light of day!

Dr. Wily: You're feeling confident, Bass. Have you forgotten you're previous battles with him?

Bass: I have learned my lesson since then. I'll admit that he has grown stronger since we met… But, our rivalry will be settled between me and him. (places his hand on Trebles head and pets him) Not Zero or any other robot you make! You can keep making more all you want but I will put them in the scrap pile where they belong! No more talk, Wily! I'm taking out you're girly bot!

Bass and Treble combine into his battle suit to fight Zero.

Dr. Wily: You haven't learned a bit, Bass. You're a fool to think you can just betray me from time and time again and I'll be forgiving about it. But... If you're determined to die that much, than who am I to deny your wish?

Dr. Wily walk towards his computer to activate Zero. The capsule rises and opens Zero sits up and opens his eyes.

Dr. Wily: Bass. Meet your little brother Zero. You two give me a good show and do not disappoint me.

Dr. Wily pushes another button to activate his spaceship to fly his way to safety.

Bass and Zero glare into each other's eyes.

Bass: You don't look so tough to me! I'm going to enjoy turning you into garbage!

Bass charges in first to make his opening attack. Zero does the same. As the battle between the two, Proto Man gets close to witness the fierce battle.

Proto Man: Bass may be in over his head this time.

Dr. Wily: You're right, Proto Man. Bass will not survive his final battle. You're welcome to take the winner if you please.

As the melee continues, Bass is receiving more damage than he is giving it.

Proto Man: (Calling out) Bass, get out of there! Zero is too powerful!

Bass: Shut up! I know what I'm doing! Zero is not going to steal the chance I have to settle the score with Mega Man.

Bass' stubbornness may be playing its role to ensure his downfall. Bass is giving everything he has but it was not enough.

Bass: There… is only… one shot left… I have to make it count!

A bass charge up his buster to give his final blow until it has reached its limit. Bass fires But Zero dodges and lets on go onto him.

Bass: NO WAY!

Proto Man: BASS!

Bass: Goes flying across the room and lands somewhere in the lab. Dr. Wily watches with a devilish grin.

Dr. Wily: Pity. He lasted longer than I expected. But, no matter. Zero is more than a match for you, Proto Man. I advise you to quit while you still can.

Proto Man: (Sigh) I have no choice but to fight too. I have to protect Mega Man. And I have to make Bass' sacrifice mean something. But, if it means throwing my life away, then so be it. True that I might not last long… But I'm going to do what must be done.

Proto Man readies his Buster to engage Zero.

Proto Man: (Thinking) Mega Man… Forgive me.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Man makes his through the lab and he hears a loud crashing sound; Mega Man runs his way to find the source of the sound and to his horror and surprise he sees Bass lying on the ground. Mega Man runs up to Bass.

Mega Man: Bass!

Bass: Mega… Man…

Mega Man: Don't move or speak. I'm taking back to Dr. Light for repairs. He'll have you fixed up.

Bass: For… Get… Me… Dr. Light… can't… help me… I'm too… damaged for… repairs…

Mega Man: Bass don't say that! There's got to be something we can do to save you!

Bass: I'm not… worth saving… My only regret… is… that… I won't… Get the rematch… that… I… hoped… for…

Bass closes his eyes and dies. Tears fill Mega Man's eyes.

Mega Man: Bass! Wake up! Bass, please! Don't do this to me! Bass! (Crying) Bass… (Wipes away tears) Bass… Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I too have a regret. I regretted that I couldn't save you from yourself. Wily. I'm coming for you.

Mega Man readies his Buster and began running through the lab. Meanwhile, Proto Man and Zero engage in combat. Proto Man is too giving everything he got but it's not enough against Zero. Proto Man became too heavily damaged for recovery just as Bass had, but he was far from quitting.

Dr. Wily: While those two are busy. I'll soften Mega Man a bit.

Wily flies in his spaceship to search for Mega Man. Mega Man continues running, blasting every robot that got in his way.

Mega Man: Dr. Wily! Where are you?! Show yourself!

Dr. Wily: Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm here Mega Man! There is no need for yelling!

Mega Man: Wily! Tell me! Did you kill Bass? Or was it Zero?

Dr. Wily: Zero was the one who did the deed, not I. All I did was sit back and enjoy the show. But, Proto Man is probably a pile of spare parts by now.

Mega Man: No! How could you?! Dr. Light gave you friendship and you returned the favor by stealing everything from him! Cut Man. Guts Man. And the rest! You made innocent robots fight and they were never given a choice! I don't ever want to lose anymore robots! Not one!

Dr. Wily: You have no choice, Mega Man. You'll have to fight me and Zero to make everything right. You could of have prevented this years ago. You should have finished me off when you had a chance. Now is your last chance to stop me once and for all. I wouldn't let it slip up if I were you.

Mega Man: No more talk! You must be stopped! It's for the good of all! I'm going to protect everyone! Human or robot!

Dr. Wily's spaceship transform into a tank-like battle vehicle with ten arms. Each pair had axes, spiked balls, hammers, crab claws, and fists. Wily pushes buttons to make their attacks and Mega Man dodges them. Mega Man blasts each hand one at a time, but Wily is changing his battle vehicle into many ways. Meanwhile, Proto Man and Zero are battling on, Zero still remains undamaged; Proto Man on the other hand isn't so fortunate.

Proto Man: Is… That all… you… got?

Zero gives now answer and gives Proto Man on final blow. He charges his Z-Buster and fires at Proto Man. While Mega Man and Dr. Wily are still battling, Proto Man screams are heard.

Mega Man: Proto Man!

Mega Man slides his way pass Dr. Wily and rushes to aid Proto Man. Dr. Wily is pleased the his plan had worked for a change.

Dr. Wily: At last! My plan is coming together! Mega Man! Are you ready for your final battle? Hahahahahahahahaha!

Mega Man made it to the computer room only to see Proto Man lying on the floor lifeless.

Mega Man: (Crying) Proto Man.

Mega Man looks at his opponent and gets ready to fight.

Mega Man: So you're Zero. I am here to put you out of your misery. I am sorry that I have to do this.

Zero: Sorry about what?

Mega Man was shocked to hear what Zero said.

Zero: I was designed to fight. I'll fight anyone or thing that gets in my way! You're no exception, Mega Man!

Mega Man: I won't allow your actions to go unanswered. But if you insist that we fight. Then I'll give you one.

Mega Man and Zero ready their busters for battle. Dr. Wily comes flying in to watch this.

Dr. Wily: This is too good to miss. Let the final battle begin!

The next one chapter will be the epic fight between Mega Man and Zero. Will Mega Man succeed destroying Zero, or will Zero destroy him? Will Dr. Wily finally witness the destruction of his hated enemy or will his plans fail as always? The next chapter will answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Man and Zero stare into each other's eyes at first, one waiting for the other to make the first move. As Wily watches anxiously, his fingers pounds the desk of his weapon with sweat running down his face. As Mega Man and Zero continues their samurai stand. The sound of a short circuit goes off and the two rush each other in a furious charge. Zero makes the first move, but Mega Man evades his punches for quite some time till Mega Man uses one of his abilities to back him off.

Mega Man: Super Arm!

Mega Man hurls Zero like a baseball, but Zero bounces back. His hand changes into his Z-Buster and fires. Mega Man dodges and lets out another one.

Mega Man: Ice Slasher!

Zero jumps.

Mega Man: Okay try this one on for size! Search Snake!

One of the little snakes bites Zero on his ankle but Zero smashes it into little pieces. Zero fires his attacks and Mega Man dodges them, but he got hit a few times. Dr. Wily watches with such glee.

Dr. Wily: Yes! Yes Zero! You're doing well! Destroy him! Destroy him!

Zero fires his shot at Mega Man. Mega Man has to find a way to get out of this bind. Fortunately for him he had an idea.

Mega Man: Astro Crush!

As Mega Man raises his hands asteroids comes raining down hitting Zero. Mega Man gets exhausted after launching that powerful move. He lands on his hands and knees panting.

Mega Man: Did I get him?

Zero comes staggering in with a little damage dealt to him.

Mega Man: Aw, you have got to be kidding!

Dr. Wily: Zero can survive anything you throw at him, but you'll never defeat him. Face it, Mega Man, you lose. Just do yourself a favor and just give up!

Mega Man: Never!

Dr. Wily: Then so be it! Zero if you would be so kind.

Zero walks over to the Blue Bomber to deliver the final blow; Mega Man gets back on his feet. And lets out everything he has to stop him.

Mega Man: Hyper Bomb! Knight Crush! Metal Blade! Air Shooter! Silver Tomahawk! Shadow Blade! Ring Boomerang!

Mega Man fires his shots and Zero, but he gets hit by a few of them. Zero was far from giving up. Zero fires his shots at Mega Man, but he has an ace up his blue sleeves.

Mega Man: Leaf Shield!

Leaves gather around Mega Man and fires at Zero. Zero is unimpressed by this attack and shoots at the leaves, leaving them to burn on the ground.

Zero: You think those could stop me?

Mega Man: No. To psyche you out! Break Dash!

Mega Man dashes to Zero, grabs him from and throws him like a rag doll. Zero lands on his feet and fires from his Z-Buster again and Mega Man shoots his regular shots at Zero, neither one of them not giving each other an edge. Dr. Wily sits laughing maniacally as he witness' the brawl. Wily is pleased that his plans are coming to together at last. He sits like a Roman Emperor watching Gladiators battling to the death. Zero grabs a piece of pipe as a weapon and Mega Man does the same thing. They clash their weapons into each hoping that it'll knock one of them off their feet. This keeps up until Zero hits Mega Man's hands making him drop his pipe, but Mega Man was far from giving up. Zero runs up to Mega Man, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him across the room. He hits Wily's shuttle.

Dr. Wily: Hey! Watch where you're throwing!

Zero ignores his master's voice and goes for Mega Man again and pummels him like a street thug, but Mega Man blocks his punches and head-butts him in the face. Mega Man rubs his head in pain.

Mega Man: Okay stupid idea.

Mega Man charges his buster again and fires at him crimson foe. Zero avoids it by jumping and lands right in front of him. Zero throws him again letting out a yell. As Mega Man struggles to get back on his feet Zero slams his hands on the floor and beams of energy erupts from the ground destroying everything in sight. Dr. Wily wasn't so fortunate. There was one of them coming his way.

Dr. Wily: This isn't what I had in mind! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

It hits his spaceship and crashes onto the ground. Mega Man was in bad shape. He could feel his power fading, he tries to get back on his feet, but Zero stomps on Mega Man's buster hand before he could get a chance to use it again. Mega Man lets out a painful scream. He looks up to Zero. Zero readies his buster to finish him off. All what poor Mega Man could do is watch and prepare for the finishing blow. Mega Man closes his eyes, but he hears a crash in front of him. He opens his eyes and sees Zero lying in front of him. Mega Man thought to himself that Zero must have used up all the energy he had from that last blow he launched. Dr. Wily bursts out of his shuttle injured but barely alive. He sees Zero and Mega Man on the floor, but only Mega Man is still conscience. Wily decides that there is only one option left, he has a self-destruct sequence in his lab in case of an emergency, and he knew that it was. Wily staggers towards his computer to put that into good use. He eventually reaches it and pushes the self-destruct button.

Dr. Wily: Mega Man... if I am going to die… I'm taking you with me…

Mega Man: Wily, don't be a fool. Come with me. Let me save you.

Dr. Wily: No way. I plan to die right here. But remember, even in death, I won! So I close by saying, good bye, Mega Man.

As Wily has gave his last words, pieces of rubble lands on him; and this time for good. As the lab began to crumble, Mega Man had to make his way out of the as fast he could move. He made it outside of the lab and then an explosion gets him from behind. Hours later, Mega Man is lying on the ground unconscious, a vehicle comes rolling in. Auto and Roll finds Mega Man and both of them are shocked to see this.

Roll: My goodness! Mega Man! Can you hear me?

Mega Man struggles to speak.

Mega Man: Yes… Roll…

Auto: What the heck happened here?

Mega Man: Dr… Wily… is… dead… along… with… Proto Man… and Bass… By… the… hands of… Zero…

Roll: Shh. Don't say anymore.

Rush comes in and sees his friend in critical damage. Rush then howls in sorrow for his dear friend.

Auto: C'mon Roll. Let's go home. Dr. Light will have him fixed up in a jiffy.

They all get into Auto's car and they drive off. They eventually made it Dr. Light's lab. Roll told him everything that Mega Man said to them.

Dr. Light: There is only one thing I could do to save him. I could give the enhancements that I have been working on for all this time.

Roll: I know that you'll do whatever you can to save him. Do you think that he'll be okay?

Dr. Light: I am not certain. But all we can do is hope for the best. I will get started right away.

Dr. Light worked for months to gives Mega Man the enhancements he has been experimenting on. To do so, he had to change his appearance. Mega Man has upgraded to be taller, and stronger than before. Just as he had finished, Dr. Light and Roll looked upon him.

Roll: Do you think that he'll remember us, Dr. Light?

Dr. Light: I am not sure, Roll. But I know now that he'll be able to decide on his own. But I fear this will not be accepted by humanity with opened arms. So I calculated that thirty years will be how long that he will have to remain in his sleep, but I will not live to see it, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. The people of the future will need a hero to protect them from any danger that may come their way. I know that you will make the right choice in your new life. Sleep well… Mega Man X.

The End?


End file.
